This disclosure generally relates to an actuator for moving a panel, door or other member between desired positions. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an easily installable device for moving a panel, door or other member that converts linear movement into rotational movement.
Many applications exist where it is desirable to move a panel, door or other member between relative rotary positions about a fixed axis. Doors, gates and other movable members are often mounted to rotate about a fixed axis. The fixed axis being disposed at one side of the door, gate or panel. Typically, movements of these members are facilitated by hinges and moved by an external motor that drives linkage to move the door, panel or member between desired positions. Such actuators and linkages are complicated, and often susceptible to damage either purposeful or through simple exposure to the elements.